Sweden's Secret
by hatsunekiku
Summary: How Is poor Sweden supposed to manage being an internet star, being a Nation, being a new dad, and being, maybe,, being a boyfriend? Hetalia AU, with Sweden as PewDiePie, Italy as Marzia, and America as Cry. Crack!ship Italy/Sweden
1. Chapter 1: Videos and Changes

**AN: So, I desperately ask you not to take this fic too seriously! The cover art does not belong to me. **

**I am working to make the ship Sweden/Italy more popular, so this is my first test. So, sorry for any SuFin and GerIta shippers, you will not find it here. Other ships are undecided. I am writing this casually and for a friend, so, my updating may be sporadic. **

**Remember to leave a review w**

* * *

To most nations, the Nordic five family, are relatively normal. Well, as normal as nations go. Which isn't saying a lot.

Like all nations, they are eccentric, slightly loud, and argue a lot. And, like all nations they had secrets. Such as Norway's magical powers, the fact that Finland is actually Santa, Denmark's obsession with Legos, and Iceland's total hipsterness. The strangest and most shocking secret of the Nordics was probably Sweden's "Secret Identity".

That's what Denmark calls it anyway. The thing was, it wasn't much of a secret. Considering the fact that "Sweden" was world famous. This fact was somehow, hidden from most other nations.

Some nations would try to take credit for the fame. Denmark would say how he "Introduced" his brother to the world of YouTube. America may say that Sweden only got famous through his channel (though he did pick up some stereotypical American mannerisms) Truthfully, the only person to thank is Sweden, and his strange fascination with the world of gaming, for the internet sensation known as PewDiePie.

Today, Berwald was about to make a Fridays With PewDiePie video, since it was Friday. He felt bad for keeping his Bros waiting for so long. But, in his defence, he had very busy with important... Business lately. But, more on that later.

Right now he had to go through what Finland liked to call the "Pewdie Transformation". This transformation was probably what had kept his identity a secret for so long. It usually consisted of:

1. Glasses off.

2. Casual cloths on.

3. Bangs swept to the side.

4. Headphones on.

The results were truly phenomenal.

Once he was done, he sat at his desk and contemplated his next video. How was he supposed to tell his fans...? It's not that it was horrible news. It was actually quite happy. He decided to just go with the flow.

He opened his video with the traditional "Hh-How's it going bros, my name is," cue ridiculous facial expression and high voice. "PeeeewDiePie! And this is," His voice raises even higher. "Fridays with PewDiePie ~" he sobered slightly. "I know you're all gonna get on me. 'Where've y' been, Pewds?' 'What the hells taking so long?'" he said in a falsetto voice. "But don't worry, I won't leave y' hanging. My life has been taking a few dramatic turns lately. But don't freak out! It's nothing bad."

He got exaggerated teary eyes, and happy music started to play. He sniffed slightly. "I'm gonna be a father. Nah, Im just kidding. No. No act'lly im not." He waved his hands in front of the camera. "Calm down, calm down, before you start gossiping, (and I know you will) I'm not in any relationship now, as of yet." He said, blushing slightly, thinking of his Italian pen pal. Realizing what he had said, he put his head in his hands, frustrated. "God, 'm making it worse."

He looked at the camera, a happy and excited glint in his eyes. "'m actually adopting a boy, he's 9 and he's from England, and I am very excited. And nervous."

He looked apologetic. "But, there's the process of picking him up, and getting him settled, so I w'nt have the time to get all editing I need to, done." He hid behind his arms. "DON'T KILL M'!" Looking back at his camera he went on to explain his upcoming uploading schedule and his usual heartfelt thank you to the Bros.

"Wish me luck, and stay awesome, love you Bros bahyee~"


	2. Chapter 2: Emails and CutiePies

**Hello again! this chapter and the next one have been pre written, so i apologize for any delay in updating, because sadly, i m not a fountain of inspiration. I hope you enjoy, remember to review.**

**feel free to leave ideas also!**

**Reviews are like my fuel**

* * *

Sweden slammed his head on his desk in exhaustion. He had managed to get some editing done, and complete the pile of paperwork that his boss had given him. But, now all he wanted to do was sleep.

A small chiming sound came from his computer, pulling him from his stupor. Looking, he saw it was an email. His heart fluttered a bit seeing it was from Feli, his adorable Italian pen pal. Though "PenPals" may not be the correct word, seeing as they were exchanging emails, no actual pens involved.

He smiled at the email, which was a response to his last message, telling Feli about Peter.

_Thats wonderful news! And don't worry, it won't scare me away! And don't worry yourself, I'm sure you'll make a terrific dad!_

_I was thinking, if you have a name that ends with "Pie" and so do your brothers, will i get one too?_

_I was wondering if we could meet up eventually. I mean after things have calmed down for you. It would be great seeing each other in person, si? - Feliciano_

Berwald chuckled, starting to type a reply, when Hanatamago started to scratch at his leg to get his attention. Picking up the small white dog, and settling him in his lap, he continued to type.

_Thank you, Feli, it means a lot. I won't bore you with all of my worries in detail._

_A super-secret code name? How about something fitting? I think_

He stopped again, and turned toward the door as Iceland walked into the room, looking slightly bored as always.

"Your paintings are creepy, Sve." He said simply, eyeing the portraits in the room.

"Yes. Yes they are. Thank you." Berwald replied, genuinely.

Emil rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Finny wanted me to tell you to go to bed. You're picking up Sealand in the morning."

Sweden's eyes widened comically, as he spinned to look at the clock on his monitor. 12:00 already!? "Javla." He sighed, spinning around again. "Thanks, IceIePie."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't call me that." He grumbled before leaving. Sweden smiled at the oh-so-creative nickname for his brother.

Speaking of creative nicknames! He spun back to the email he was typing.

_I think CutiePie would be perfect, don't you? - Berwald_


	3. Chapter 3: Conversations and Car Rides

**AN: sorry, theres been some trouble uploading. i shall fix it right away. and thank you all for all of your wondorful reviews!**

* * *

Sealand sat in England's living room uncomfortably. Across from him, England could be seen reading a very old book, impatiently, as he was tapping the Master's drum beat from Doctor Who with his fingers. He seemed rather inpatient for Sweden to pick up his hyper younger brother.

Sealand on the other hand was only sitting still out of nerves. He had never met Sweden officially before, but he had seen him at meetings, and knew him to be one of the scariest nations out there. Right next to The Netherlands and Germany. When he heard that he was adopting him, he was terrified.

There was a sharp rap on the door and Sealand jumped slightly. England put his book down with a huff. "Bloody hell, it took him long enough." He grumbled, answering the door.

On the other side was none other than Sweden. Dressed, slightly less casual than normal, bangs messy and over his eyes, intimidating nerd glasses on, and a "Scary" expression on his face. Not that this surprised England, it simply startled him.

"Ah. Well hello, Sweden." England said uncomfortably.

"'Lo. Is Sealand ready to go?" He asked. Sealand appeared next to England, suitcase in hand. Sweden could see the striking resemblance between the two. Sealand seemed quite eager to leave.

Once they were settled in the car, there was an awkward silence, which Sweden had no clue how to break. Sealand ended up doing it for him.

"Uhm... Mr. Sweden?" He asked tentatively. Which was unusual for the hyper little micronation.

"Ya don't have t' call me something so formal." He replied. The last thing he wanted was Peter to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh um. Okay. Where will I be living?" He asked.

"With me and the other Nordics. Denmark, Iceland, Norway and Finland. Have you met them before?" He asked.

Sealand smiled and nodded, and Sweden took this as a good sign.

"Just Iceland. He helped me sneak into a world meeting." He said sheepishly. Sweden chuckled.

"How old 're ya?" He asked curiously.

Sealand smiled happily. "I'm 47! I'll be 48 September 2!" He said.

Sweden smiled. He was very young, for a nation. "Really? Th'ts very soon. Ya planning to do something special?"

Sealand thought for a moment. "Well... Maybe a party with the other Micronations, and Latvia... Or go back to the fort, and see my boss." He considered. "What about you? How old are you?" He asked.

"617. 'm an old man." He said,smiling ruefully. Sealand shook his head.

"No no no. I bet there are plenty of Nations older than you. It's how you act that makes you old. Do you act old?"

Sweden considered this. No. He came to the conclusion quickly the he acted like a teenaged boy.

"No. I don't act old."

The car lapsed into comfortable silence.

"What do you like to do?" Sealand asked out of the blue. At Sweden's confused look he elaborated. "Like, besides, being an all important Nation and all of that boring work, what do you do?"

Sweden smiled. "I like to play video games."

Sealand smiled. "Wow, really? I didn't expect that."

"No one really does." Sweden laughed. "Do you?"

"I wish, but England doesn't have any and I never have any time for that on the Fort. America let's me play with him sometimes though." He replied.

Sweden smiled, thinking of his gaming partner, Cry. Who also,kept his identity a secret, in the form a white mask.

The conversation continued, jumping to different subject, and generally learning about each other.

Sweden to himself as Sealand fell asleep, curled up in seat, after a while of driving.

Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.


End file.
